


It went like this...

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt from texts from last night - "(254):It started as a joke and ended with a trip to the emergency room, a broken macbook and a gigantic hole in the concrete of my driveway."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It went like this...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



> (Set sometime ambiguously after they rescue Skye from the Bus but before they go on their final mission after Hydra.)

“Let’s go over this again.” Coulson pinches the bridge of his nose to hold back the headache. “How exactly did this happen?”

Skye, Jemma, Fitz, and Trip all start talking at once and he holds up his hands to stop them. “One at a time.”

Jemma clears her throat. “Well sir, it all started when we decided that we could use a…bit of break. So Agent Trip went to go get us some beers…”

~~~

Trip walked back in to the room with a case in his hand that Skye quickly relieved him of and a bag. The bag he tossed at Fitz. “Got you those chips you like.”

Fitz was already cracking open the bag mumbling his thanks towards Fitz.

“Hey how come Jemma and I don’t merit chips?” Skye asked as she stuck some of the beers in the hotel room’s mini fridge.

“Cause you two are sweet enough without them.” Trip grinned, ignoring Fitz indignant ‘hey’ and flopping on to the bed next to him.

“Fair enough,” Skye kept four bottles to the side and handed one to everyone else in the room. “Bottoms up people might as well enjoy this while we can.”

Jemma was taking her words to heart though since she chugged down the beer.

“Whoa, Jemma, slow down there. It’s not a race.”

“I know it isn’t Skye, but you’re right. We may not get a chance to enjoy this anymore. I say we have some fun tonight. What’s on tv?”

“’What’s on tv’. Jemma that is not what I meant by fun. I mean like law breaking fun. Like get drunk and tip a cow fun.”

“Why would we tip a cow? What would be the purpose of such a thing?” Jemma’s nose scrunched  up in confusion.

“It’s…never mind. You get my point though right? Let’s go out.”

“Whoa, I thought the whole point of me buying the beers was so that we could stay in.” Trip frowned. “Did you make me walk all that way for nothing?”

“I think Skye’s right.” Fitz said, “We should be going out, not staying trapped in these rooms.”

“Guys. Drink first. Then go out and we drink some more, okay? There, now your beers aren’t going to waste Trip.”

~~~

“Skye I’ve asked you not to drag FitzSimmons in to these sorts of things.” Coulson frowned.

“Did you miss the part of the story where Fitz agreed with me or Jemma was the first one to drink? This is so not all on me, you’ll see…”

~~~

“We should pull a prank on someone.” Fitz declared as he finished off his second beer.

“On who? Hydra?” Skye eyed Fitz from her seat beside Jemma.

“I’d be down with that.” Trip nodded his agreement.

“We’d have to find Hydra first. Or a Hydra base or something.” Jemma commented.

All eyes fell on Skye.

“Well I need a better computer if we’re going to be looking. First stop’s the computer shop.”

~~~~

It took them longer to get there because they ducked in to a bar along the way and had another two drinks each. By the time they stumbled in to the computer shop it was almost closing time.

“Hurry Skye,” Jemma hisses in to Skye’s ears, making Skye laugh.

“It’d be easier if you weren’t on top of me Jemma.” Jemma is in fact plastered against Skye, Skye turns and wiggles her eyebrows. “Least not if we don’t wanna go down for some public indecency.”

“Not this time Skye love.”

“Oooo, next time, I’ll hold you to that.” Jemma is so going to regret that when she’s sober.

~~~

“Sir I’d like that last part to be stricken from the report.”

“I’m not writing this down.”

“Could you please acknowledge that? For my own sanity, sir.”

“Fine. Never happened. Continue.”

~~~

Everything had been going fine, Skye even managed to dig up something that could have been a HYDRA base.

“Okay, we got the goods, let’s go.” Without thinking Skye scooped the macbook she had been working on into her hands and headed for the door, setting off the store’s alarms.

Skye shot a horrified look back at the other three.

“Run.” She said then bolted out of the store, Trip, Jemma, and Fitz hot on her heels.

By the time they made it blocks away they were all panting from the exertion. Skye started laughing.

“What were thinking?” Fitz jostled Skye’s shoulders. “We could have been caught! Have you forgotten that we’re fugitives?”

“But we didn’t get caught now did we?” Skye raised her hand as a fist. “Come on, gotta give me props for that.”

Fitz stared at her fist and Trip stared at Fitz staring at her fist. To save Fitz he bumped her fist because Skye wouldn’t drop it until someone did.

“Come on man.” He jostled Fitz’s shoulders, “First Moby Dick and now you don’t know how to fist bump? We’re gonna have to fix that eventually.” Trip rested against Fitz with his arm over Fitz’s shoulders. “Where to now girl?”

“Down town, we’ll have to catch a cab.”

Voices sounded from the streets and Jemma looked visibly panicked. “Is that the store? Are they looking for us?”

Without further warning she crowded in to Skye’s space, pressing her back against the wall and kissing her. The computer fell to the ground and broke in half from the awkward angle but Skye didn’t care, bringing her hands up to clutch at Jemma to kiss her back.

When Jemma pulled away they were both breathing hard.

“Not that I’m complaining but how was that gonna stop them if they were from the store.”

“It…we’re in an alleyway Skye. It works in the movies.”

“Uh hunh. Well, we should get moving.” Skye turned to Fitz and Trip and started snickering, elbowing Jemma.

Fitz had apparently also panicked and followed Jemma’s lead because he had his arms around Trip’s neck and was pulling him down for a kiss.

“You know I think Jemma and I just established this is a bad plan but if you two want to keep at it then by all means…”

~~~

“See I don’t remember that part.”  Fitz twisted in his chair away from Trip just a bit. “I think you’re making that up Skye.”

“Oh it happened.”

“It did happen Fitz, sorry.”

“I could always remind you about it…” Trip offered.

“Guys, again, focus.” Coulson interrupted. “Fitz which part do you remember?”

“I remember getting to the house…”

~~~

It didn’t look like a HYDRA base.

“Are we sure this is the right place?” Fitz turned to Skye. “Why would HYDRA be in the suburbs?”

“Why is HYDRA even still around.” Skye shot back. “Or called HYDRA for that matter. Or SHIELD is SHIELD. Who thought up these names?”

“I’m with Fitz, it really doesn’t look like a HYDRA base.” Jemma squinted at it and tilted her head like it would make a difference.

“You know one time we had to take down a dude that was living in his grandmothers house. Looked like it belonged in a fairytale it was all covered in lace dollies and cat figurines. And cats.”

As one Fitz, Skye, and Jemma stared at Trip.

“I’m just saying, looks can be deceiving is all.”

“Trip’s right. We should know that by now.” Skye nodded.

“Well we’re here. What do we do now?” Jemma’s question was met with silence. “None of us have any idea do we?”

“Well, and this is just a suggestion, we could always blow it up.” Fitz dug in to his pocket and pulled out an explosive he had managed to save from the lab.

“How long have you been carrying that?” Skye looked at his hand worriedly.

“Fitz how many times have I told you not to carry explosives around in your pockets? It’s dangerous for you.” Jemma frowned at him.

“It was a dud before; I was just tinkering with it. It’s working now.”

“This doesn’t make it better Fitz.”

“Give it here.” Trip held out his hand. “Bet I can hit the front door.”

Fitz set the timer and handed it over to Trip.

“This is like extreme doggy bag on doorbell ringing.” Skye grinned. “SHIELD version of it at least.”

Unfortunately the drinks were taking their toll and Trip’s throw missed the doorbell and hit the driveway. Of the wrong house. That they were closest to.

Four pairs of eyes widened and someone yelled to run though it could have been all of them and then there was an explosion.

~~~

“Which led us to the emergency room.”

“Where May and I had to break you out of.”

“Exactly. See, there. You’ve got the whole story now Coulson, can we get some rest, I am ready to pass out.” Skye’s head flopped back on the chair to prove her point.

“No you cannot just go to bed. You four are grounded.”

“Doesn’t that just mean bed?”

Coulson pauses. “Technically…”

“Great!” Skye scrambled up pulling Jemma up with her. “See you tomorrow Coulson.”

Coulson rubbed his temple.

“So are we free to go too?” Trip raised his eyebrow, tossing an arm around Fitz and grinning when Fitz didn’t dislodge it right away.

Coulson waved towards the door. “Just…go.”

Trip and Fitz didn’t need to be told twice and fled the room.

“May when we finish this remind me to buy insurance for those four.”


End file.
